I Hate Birthdays
by LetTheChaosEnsue
Summary: So... In case you were wondering. Bad things happen when the half blood demon gets bored. And It's Jim's birthday. And Vermont is just so close, how could you expect Rin NOT to do exactly this.


Rin was bored, and Jim was mopey. It was his birthday and he wouldn't celebrate because it was the day his dad left him and his mom. There wasn't any demons or monsters to fight, and there hadn't been in weeks.

Not since they got all the trolls settled in Jersey.

So naturally, Rin found something to occupy his time. It was still early in the morning, so he had the time to pull it off too. He did some digging and found his target.

He'd goten to vermont in half an hours time, thanks to his demonic speed, and waltzed into a bar.

He found the man he thought he was looking for and asked. "Is your name James Lake?"

"It is, what can I…"

Rin punched him in the face.

"What the hell kid?"

The blue haired boy gave a toothy sadistic smirk as he leaned forward on his elbows. "Ya see? I'm what you'd call, a demon's child. And I need a ride."

"I'm not giving you a ride, I've got a business to run, and especially not after you punched me in the face… nice arm."

"Thanks, but The thing is… I like causing problems. So I'll offer you two choices. A bet, where if I win you drive me where I want to go. And if I lose I walk. Your second choice… Things start breaking," He pushed a full glass onto the floor, keeping eye contact with James. "Then you won't have a business before long."

"The bet?"

"I beat everyone here in arm wrestling," he said.

The man gave a full bellied laugh, "that it?" Then turned to his full bar. "Hey fellas! This kid wants to arm wrestle you, if he loses to anyone I don't have to drive him home. Wadya say?"

A few men stood, one by one sitting across from rin on a small two person table. When the first one lost, they were utterly shocked. And as more and more lost, more and more people joined in.

A particularly muscular man sat down with a thud, and Rin let it look like he was going to win. "Oh no… I… I don't think I can…" Before his hand touched the wrong side of the table he stopped. "Oh wait…" **SLAM**. "I can."

The next person they sent in was a stinkey, nasty drunk, who probably hadn't showered or washed his hands in a month. Rin saw him digging through the garbage moments before. He set his arm on the table, revealing his hand to be slimey, and covered in garbage and mold.

He stared at the hand for a minute before grabbing one of the viewers drinks, pouring it on his opponents hand, then cupping his mouth making an almost tube with his own hands and spewed blue fire all over the others hand. The nastiness purified, Rin beat him with ease.

The last person in the bar, James Lake Sr.

Rin held his hand in the start position, staring the man down. Four other people were pushing against Rin's hand at the same time, but he paid them no mind.

"You gonna keep your end of the bargain, drive me where I need to go? Or you gonna back out?"

"No…" James grit. Now standing and trying to shove Rin's arm down.

He smiled. "Good, because I need to get to New Jersey." **SLAM.** He stood and cracked his knuckles. Looking at the five people he'd sent to the floor. "Alright, let's get going!"

For the first half of the drive, James kept screaming the same thing over and over.

"NEW F****** JERSEY!" He even banged his head on the steering wheel a few times.

While he was throwing hissy fits Rin listened to his music. After a while, James calmed down.

"If you live in Jersey, why were you in Vermont?"

Rin shrugged. "Technically, I live in hell. I was born in Japan and lived there for most of my life, but then I got sent to america. After awhile I ended up in Jersey. But I bounce around sometimes, got bored so I came to Vermont."

"You're a weird kid," he said.

"Yeah, I'm royalty too."

"You're what?!"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna pay you for driving me. The bet covered that… it's almost like I knew I would win." He smirked. "I will, however, pay for your dinner once we get where I need to go."

"Alright, I can live with that."

They talked about a lot of things, or just stayed silent. Rin was saving a special question for last. They were about 15 minutes away from the city the troll were under. And Jim had texted Claire to meet him at the pizza place, not that she knew who he had in tow.

"Did you know… that having eight brothers, and a sister, is a lot cooler than it sounds?"

"What? You're kidding. That many siblings?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, actually. Except when everyone is trying to kill each other."

James laughed, not knowing Rin was being literal.

"That's a lot, adopted?"

Rin smiled and shook his head. "No, father just couldn't keep it in his pants."

James burst out laughing. "You're something else kid."

"Do you have any kids?"

"I… I did."

"Did they…"

"No, I'm sure he's still alive. But I wouldn't know. I left… Like an ass hole, I left."

"Woah, you are an ass."

"It wasn't like that! I was just… scared. I didn't know how to raise a kid, and I couldn't be responsible for him. I didn't know how to be, how to make him a good person."

"Dude…" Rin gained a profound look for a minute before shaking his head. "You're a real dick."

"...Thanks."

"Not that it matters," Rin said. Slipping back into 'normal conversation mode'. "With 330,065,012 some odd people in America. The chances of you two meeting again is slim to none."

"Yeah… Still. Today's his birthday."

Rin took a slow breath of air in then out, staring forward. "A real dick."

"Yeah, what about your dad?"

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't meet him till I was 15 and he killed the man who raised me. I was kinda vengeful for a while, but things calmed down back in February."

"Uh…"

"You don't have an answer for that?" He shrugged. "Yeah, neither does anyone else. Hey look, were here! Best Pizza place on the east coast!"

"Cool," James said.

They got out and Rin heard the approaching pair.

"Hey James, do me a favor and go stand behind that corner for like… 3 minutes. K? K," he said. Then shoved the man in that direction.

The couple rounded the corner. "Hey guys, you ready to get the biggest surprise ever?!"

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Dude, come on. You know I hate surprises."

Rin grinned, nodding his head. "Oh I know, and you're going to hate this one so much. I'll let you douse me in whatever holy water you can find."

"What did you do?" Claire asked.

"I got bored," he said. Barely keeping laughter in. "That being said, Claire come stand over here with me."

He stepped off to the side of the parking lot, and waited.

From around the corner, came the man. "Alright kid, I'm hungry. I've driven you eight hours… now can we please get some… Jim"

"James," Claire said.

"Jim," James muttered again.

"Dad?"

"Rin!" Claire yelled.

"Jim…"

"I'm gonna kill you Rin!" Jim yelled.

"Yes, you can try. But first… You can see I've come bearing a gift." He dashed over to James, now ankle tied, wrist bound, gagged with a bow on his head. "An emotional distress punching bag!"

James' eyes went wide and tried hopping away.

Jim grinned slightly. "I'm still gonna kill you!"

"You and the Gregory and all nine of my siblings have tried, none have succeeded," Rin yelled. "But you can sure as hell try."

For a few minutes Jim beat the crap out of James, though holding much restraint as to not kill the man. Then he picked him up by the back of the shirt and set him down next to Claire and Jim.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Claire. And this is Rin, who I'm about to send to his grave!"

"Oh shit!" Rin jumped onto the awning out of Jim's reach.

"For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

James stared at the two as Jim magically donned armor and actually was trying to kill Rin. Him and Claire watched them straight faced the whole time.

"... So Rin… He's a strange kid."

"What did he tell you?"

"Most interesting, he's royalty, he's from hell, he's got nine siblings who always try to kill each other… blew fire, said he was a demon's child."

Claire raised an impressed eyebrow. "Wow, he really was bored."

"Yeah, all of that's absurd."

Claire shook her head. "No, the more bored he is the less he tends to care about his secret."

"And that is…"

"Rin's a demon."

"...like, a freaky kid who's nuts?"

"No, like…" she pointed and the two watched as Rin pulled the red bag off his back and drew Kurikara, tossing the scabbard aside. "Like an actual demon."

"Royalty?"

"King of hell."

"Demon's Child?"

"Satan's spawn."

"Nine siblings?"

"Eight are demon kings, one's his twin brother who is fully human. And his twin is pretty much bent on killing him."

"Is that why he came to America?"

Claire scoffed. "No, he's unkillable. They've tried, his brothers and sister have tried, his government's tried. He got banished from his dimension, _because_ they couldn't kill him."

"I can wake up from a really bad hangover now, right?"

"Nope. How did he get you here?"

"I lost a bet."

"What was the bet?"

"He had to beat every person in arm wrestling in my bar, then I'd have to drive him wherever. I didn't know it was Jersey, and I definitely didn't know it was because of Jim."

"Would you've come if you knew your son was here?"

"You know…" He said, carefully watching Jim battle the demon king of hell. "I think I would've."

Claire smiled at the response then pulled out a water bottle. Sneaking up behind Rin, she dumped it on his head, searing his skin and putting out his flames. "Go get cleaned up, leave the wallet. You're buying dinner."

Rin hissed at her, baring teeth, then handed over the wallet. "You guys don't know how to have fun," he pouted.

"You're being sadistic Rin, now put Kurikara away before I call Mephisto."

Rin stood, looking through his blood. Then let his flames both get rid of the holy water, and fix his wounds, then grinned. "For your information, Sammy would've thought it was hilarious." He grabbed the scabbard, put it in the bag, then walked inside the pizza place.

Jim removed the amulet, looked at his dad, then Rin and walked in to. Muttering what would soon be his mantra. "I. Hate. Birthdays."

End.


End file.
